


Bible Studies

by orphan_account



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Bible, I'M NOT A FUCKING COWARD ALRIGHT, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, THEY DARED ME AND I FOLLOWED THROUGH, light bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Henry had been quite disagreeable as of late, something Basil and Dorian had agreed they were both growing quite tired of. Something had been agitating him, something he refused to speak of, uncharacteristic of someone who typically never stopped talking. It had been wearing on Basil’s nerves, lenient as they usually were. He had the slightest inkling on what it might be, but to actually get him to talk….Well, that would take some manipulations.AKA I was dared to write something cursed and I'm not a fucking coward.





	Bible Studies

**Author's Note:**

> My friends called me a coward and I am not a coward and they told me to prove it and write wotton getting spanked by the bible and so I fucking did

Henry had been quite disagreeable as of late, something Basil and Dorian had agreed they were both growing quite tired of. Something had been agitating him, something he refused to speak of, uncharacteristic of someone who typically never stopped talking. It had been wearing on Basil’s nerves, lenient as they usually were. He had the slightest inkling on what it might be, but to actually get him to talk….

Well, that would take some manipulations. 

\----------------

And so Basil and Dorian conjoined, snickering silently and ushering each other away whenever their dearest Wotton would enter a room, raising his hackles and making him untrusting whenever they drew near. He obviously knew they were planning something, something he couldn’t stitch together, only irritating him more. 

Henry tried to act unaffected by this, sitting coolly on a lounge in Basil’s bedroom, grouchily flipping pages and pretending to read, obviously not taking in any of the information. He steadfastly ignored both Basil and Dorian as they walked in, plan underway.

“Henry.”

Henry resolutely continued reading his novel, not looking to either of the two men.   
“Henry, answer me.”

“Harry, honestly, you’re acting like a child!” Dorian exclaimed, chiming in.   
Basil scowled at the thick silence, before something interesting came to mind. Swallowing, he grabbed the first book he could reach from the shelf, grabbing Henry roughly by the shoulder and forcing him over the bed.

“Basil?” He heard Dorian inquire, only for him to silence the room with a hissing ‘shhh.’  
The book he held was leather bound, heavy and thick; perfect. Ignoring the sputtering coming from the brunette sprawled over the bed, Basil gripped the book tightly and brought it forward harshly, against the tender skin of Henry’s upper thigh. 

Henry yelped, jolting against the bed and arching away from Basil, only for Basil to bring the book down again, then again, and again. Basil steadfastly ignored the loud noises and failed words Henry tried to verbalize. 

“You do not argue with us!” Basil growled, “We care about you, let us.” With each loud smack, he hissed a word, holding the man down as he bucked. 

Eventually, Henry stopped fighting, lying limply against the coverlet and gasping with each strike. His tan face was flushed, highlighting the freckles he denied having and the tears coating his face. 

“Are you ready to be good?” Basil asked, gripping his slender hips and flipping him over onto his back. Henry weakly nodded at the question, eyes swollen and chest heaving. Basil trailed appreciative eyes down his form, humming with a Cheshire grin when he noticed the obvious bulge in Henry’s pants. 

“Is this for me?” He purred, stroking a sure hand up Henry’s thigh and gripping his package in a firm hand. Basil’s smile widened, before he softened marginally. “Okay?” Henry nodded rapidly, eyes darting to Dorian sitting on the duvet across from them, eyes dilated and mouth swollen from biting.  
“Good.”

He quickly resumed character, gripping a long hand in Henry’s hair and tugging his head forward. Basil sealed their lips together, forcing his way into Henry’s mouth and inhaling his moan. He moved quickly, nipping over sensitive jaw and lapping against his pulse point. Basil heard Dorian humming behind him, could hear buttons popping and fabric shuffling. 

Basil could see it in his mind’s eye, slender hands stroking a pink cock, pouting lips opening to let out smooth moans as blond curls fell across vivid blue eyes. Dorian was a work of art, something to be cherished along with the trembling form against his own body. 

Basil was quickly dragged back to the present by Henry’s impatient noise, hips bucking and piano fingers working at his shirt. 

“Stay still.” He commanded, only to growl in frustration when Henry continued to ignore him. The man writhed under him, attempting to roll his sleeves off his shoulders and unbutton his pants. Bratty as he was. Dorian would tame it quickly, would show Basil how to tame it, the rebellious streak that had seemed to grip Henry like a sickness. 

“Henry, I said stay still.” Basil repeated, jerking large hands above Henry’s head and holding his wrists down.

“Make me.” Henry hissed in response, jerking against Basil and kicking his feet out, hiccuping lightly when Basil shoved a thigh in between his own and ground his knee up. Basil grinned deviously at that demand, sending Dorian a sultry look before yanking Henry’s trousers down and ignoring his embarrassed yelp. Basil easily flipped him back over onto his stomach, taking the vial of oil Dorian had ready, uncorked and everything. 

Basil dripped the thick fluid across his palm, coating his fingers and kicking Henry’s legs open with a knee. Dorian held a hand between his shoulder blades, keeping Henry face down against the bed as he writhed, Basil trailing slick fingers between the apex of his thighs and across sensitive tissue. 

Henry gasped against the bedding, mouth staying open, as Basil slid an easy finger inside of him, glancing over his prostate and making Henry jolt. Basil did nothing to aid his pleasure, however, heading the warning look Dorian sent him. One finger quickly became two, then three, all working rapidly to unravel the brunette beneath them both. It wasn’t long before Basil was finally completing Henry’s original task, unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them and his shirt off in quick succession. 

He stroked himself wet, cock flushed and swollen from the sight before him, and slapped Henry’s bruised ass with his oiled hand, grinning at the noise he heard in response. Basil sunk inside with a sticky noise, eyes fluttering and throat rumbling with the tight groan he let out. Dorian watched them both with careful eyes, analyzing everything happening, every moan and every movement, before trailing a careful hand to the bedside drawer and picking up the ornate knife placed there for these times. 

“Ready, Basil?” He asked, hiding the knife from Henry. At Basil’s excited nod he moved forward.

Dorian dragged the knife confidently up the small of Basil’s back, smirking deviously at the enamored way Henry watched the blade after his initial jerk of fear. There was something exotic in the pain Dorian would inflict, something hedonistic in the way Dorian would humor them both, drawing both blood and moans, such as he did now. He applied the slightest bit of pressure, hearing Basil gasp when blood beaded up, watching Henry’s face flush as it drooled slowly down his spine.

“Want me to hurt you next, brat?” Dorian hissed, staring at Henry as his eyes widened marginally and he shook his head. “That’s what I thought, now stay still.”

Henry tried to be good, tried to keep as still as possible as he gulped. He watched Basil’s face contort, struggling to fight between crying from pain and moaning from the tight heat of Henry around him. 

Henry buried his face into the pillow, feeling humiliation and sweat run down his back with each movement of Basil’s hips. He was spread open, legs held high and thighs gripped firmly, exposed, like something to devour. Basil was all encompassing, splitting him open with each thrust, the slick noises only adding to the fire in his throat and stomach. 

He barely heard Dorian move closer through the gasps and quiet whines slipping past his clenched teeth, only to moan out loud when Dorian hooked a perfect finger under his lip, dragging his mouth open and making the humiliation rise further, further, harsher and harsher. Filed nails hooked into his soft palate, making his head arch up from the pillow, and Henry squeezed his eyes closed when he saw Basil watching his every move. 

It was such a far cry from his normal exterior, proud and standoffish and cold, he had been broken down to nothing more than burning pleasure and aching hips and saliva drooling down his chin. He was broken in, used and abused and hating to admit he loved every moment of it. Hated to admit he wanted this, wanted Dorian to sneer down at him with broken glass eyes and cherub skin, drawing tears of pleasure and pain and some strange, strange blend of both. 

Henry made a strangled noise when Dorian drew back for a moment, dropping the stained knife on the bedside table and moving closer towards Henry’s face. A thumb stroked his bottom lip, Dorian digging his other nails into his jaw as he forced it open, using his other hand to force Henry’s head down and towards his cock.

Henry moaned around the head of his cock, sucking weakly as Dorian bucked his hips, driving himself deeper and deeper as Basil started to move as well. Henry choked when Dorian’s prick hit the back of his throat, swallowing convulsively and trying to blink away the tears gathering in his eyes. Dorian threaded delicate fingers through his thick hair, pulling his head closer as Basil gripped Henry’s hips harshly. An intoxicating back-and-forth, overwhelming and euphoric and pushing Henry someplace far away. 

Dorian hummed in pleasure, rolling his hips against Henry’s face, faster and faster, chasing his orgasm as they both used Henry wholeheartedly. He peaked after Henry sucked desperately, ramming himself down Henry’s throat and watching with half-lidded eyes as Basil moved his hips, rapid and heady. Henry gasped, swallowing around Dorian and coughing when Dorian pulled away. He choked again, cum and saliva thick in his mouth, as Basil leant down and bit his shoulder harshly, hips stuttering. Henry could feel hot trails coating his inner thighs with each minute thrust of Basil’s hips.

Basil gasped against his spine, hips grinding, as he trailed a calloused hand around to Henry’s front and gripping his dripping cock. Henry moaned loudly, uncaring of the noise and beyond inhibition at this point, and bucked his hips when Basil began to stroke. Basil stripped his cock quickly, Henry’s fists clenching and tearing at the sheets as he arched and bucked into his own orgasm, howling from over stimulation. 

He sobbed as Dorian and Basil drew away, cringing away from the wet cloth attempting to clean him off in favor of curling into the dislodged bedding and shoving the leather bound book dropped there away. As Basil rolled his eyes fondly, he almost missed the title emblazoned on the book.

“The Bible.”


End file.
